And a Side Story of Eevees
by KitsuniTales
Summary: Somone asked me to elaborate on the Eevees in my story, A Sensational Sylveon Slave. So... And yes, after a year, I'm back. Perhaps not forever, but hey, I'm back.


"E- Eve... How much long- _GAH!_ " As the rod of a close friend, no, a littermate, penetrated her, she panted her question between the cum and phallus on her pallate. The aphrodisiac her master had fed her in pure pill form was wearing off, and the intense heat in her crotch that had kept her going so far was cooling. The sudden absence then reentering of a penis was making her feel weary, and no longer gave her the same pleasure as earlier. However, this didn't seem the same for her brothers and friends. In a huddled, steamy ball of brown fur, the males dominated her and her sister. Evie and her twin sister, Eve, were the only females of the mass, and the rest didn't seem interested in exploring eachother's other 'uses.'

An hour earlier, Evie was so gladly enjoying herself as a second deity to erotic tribute. The feeling of taking three Eevee cocks at a time made her soaking in clear juices of arousal. The musty scent of raw sex made her heart throb with deep, needy lust. She and her sister, not their reserved selves at the moment, slathered their tongues together. Sharing their saliva in a french kiss, looking into her sister's half-lidded eyes as they commit to the outwardly sinful deed, and feeling the unforgiving, yet rhythmic, pounding of a girthy cock in her young orifice. They say time flies when you have fun, and boy did time fly.

But currently, to be stuck in such an unenviable orgy, time was trudging through the thick air the Eevees had exhaled before.

"A while, I hope," her sister airily replied. Evie looked to Eve, having a hard time moving her head with all the hammering meat in her maw. Eve looked to be having a good time. Handiling the throbbing Eevee rods like a pro, Eve lay on her back, a cock in each paw, a penis deep inside her folds, and gladly licking at an Eevee's taint and sack like they were a popscicle on a summer day. Eve uttered, with pleasure glazed eyes and the tip of taint on her tongue, "Mmmm... Mmmmmm... More... Please give me more..."

Evie wished she could be the exact same, and enjoy orgasmic bliss with her sister. But, at least the sight of her sister being violated and violated with cum varnished cocks made her feel horny once more. Bringing herself to feel the rhythm and pleasure of oversized peckers pulling in and out of her sensitive holes, Evie ground up against the littermates humping into her honeypot and hole. They thrust harder into her in retaliation, hitting her innermost areas and pushing her with each thrust further onto the cock in her mouth. A soft moan of hers tickled the tip against her throat.

 _How much better this could be if I were madly aroused, like Eve._

Past the echoing sounds of the orgasmic, furry bundle and the moans of other pleasured Pokèmon in the sex dungeon, there was the sound of boots sloshing through the cocktail of sex juices. She didn't realize her master was down here too. Much louder was the clatter of small objects in the room the orgy was in. The fluffy weights that were on her a few moments ago left, and so were their appendages. There was now the sound of snuffling and crunching at the entrance.

She turned to see a human handful of white, powdery pills carelessly tossed onto the floor, soaking in the amalgamation of liquid aroasal on the floor. As if Arceus had answered at that moment, her master had coincidentally tossed in a bunch of aphrodisiac pills just then. The males of the orgy were huddled around the pills like they were treats. Evie was quick to nab a couple in her maw before they were eaten. Spotting Eve lying on the cold floor in a pleasured daze, Evie quickly came up with an idea.

"W-where'd they all go..?" Eve, caked in a thick layer of Eevee spunk, looked for her earlier sources of pleasure. And Evie smirked, "Don't worry. I'm here."

She quickly got to work. Pressing her muzzle against her sister's, she pushed a pill into the other's mouth with her tongue. Eve readily accepted the pill, and, in a moment of lust, played with and sucked on Evie's tongue as they shared the pill before it dissolved fully in their saliva. Evie quickly mounted onto her sister's tummy, lining her heating vagina up with Eve's maw. After latching onto the honeypot beneath her with her mouth and strumming the clitorus with her tongue for a moment, she pushed in the last pill into her sister's passage with a paw, making sure it was deep in there.

Eve caught on quickly and began suckling on her sister's clit, her mouth hot and salivating heavily. The throaty moans Eve elicited vibrated Evie's vulva. Evie lapped at her sibling's vagina with vigor, before latching on again and sucking the sensitive, smooth skin of her tunnel. The goal of hers was to find the pill once more and eat it like candy, to enjoy the aphrodisiac in it before going all out. She played with the slit, teasing it with suckling and the brush of her tongue. Once every few sucks she'd extend her tongue to her fullest and search for the pill. Halfway into the game, she already felt close to the edge, and was getting closer. As if on cue, she and Eve ground into eachother's snouts at the same time, and rubbed their cunnies all over eachother's faces in perfect synch.

 _Sis! I'm... I'm... So close..!_ Evie could just gush out so much liquid at any moment and could feel Eve was the same too. She gyrated her hips into her sister's mouth, ready to burst. Feeling the wave of an orgasm crashing into her, she also felt a rush of liquid from her sibling's mound. She swallowed as much as she could in the time frame, and maybe some escaped the seal between lips, but the flavor was wonderful. She could keep drinking her own sister's cum like this, savoring this moment forever.

Then she felt it. She felt the pill she slipped into her sister's pussy travel down her second pill hastily made her unbelievably hot and bothered. She needed, not only the wetness of Eve's cunny, but some cock too. But luckily, many could provide. Looking up from her sloppy dish with a gasp for air, she begged her friends to join in a sultry tone, "Please... Ram yourselves up my tight, little hole... I need your penises inside me..." The Eevees looked up from humping eachother at her voice.

Her plea was well received, and the forceful entry of a hungry pecker made her moan loudly into the mustily scented air. With her sister under her, and dick surrounding her, Evie knew it would be a long, great night.


End file.
